


Power Play

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst Bingo, Death, F/M, Romance, politician au, president ackles, presidential au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Jensen never saw himself running for office. But he could change the world...





	Power Play

Jensen lay staring at the ceiling, one hand behind his head, the other by his side. He’d chewed the inside of his mouth to shreds - if he started on his lips again, Debbie the make up girl would have his head. He always did it when he was nervous, and today, he couldn’t be any more nervous.

His alarm was going to go off in three minutes. He’d needed to take a leak since 4 am but he didn’t want to move. Today was a big day, and he hadn’t slept a wink.

Two minutes.

Everything was hanging on today’s result. His stomach growled, and his bladder ached to be emptied.

One minute.

Goddamn, he wasn’t getting up a minute earlier than that alarm. Because right now, for this last thirty seconds, he was just Jensen Ackles, former Texas senator. FIfteen seconds left of his life, and then, he’d know if he’d failed.

She’d set his alarm tone as “Eye Of The Tiger” and he rolled his eyes at the irony.

Sitting up, Jensen turned the alarm off, and as expected, there was a knock at the door. It creaked open without waiting for an answer, and Mel, the head of staff, poked her head around the door, smiling. “Mr Ackles?”

“I’m up, Mel,” he grinned, standing and stretching. He walked into the ensuite, closing the door and relieving himself, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His face was covered in a fine layer of stubble that he’d have to shave off. Bags under his eyes - no doubt Debbie will fix those. Jensen was so used to mirrors, he barely recognized how he’d turned into this greying man before him.

When Supernatural ended in 2020, the world was in the grip of terror. Crazy weather, wars, assassinations - everything had gone to shit. Trump won a second term, and the United Kingdom was immersed in a civil war. There was uproar, accusations, and finally, it just all just imploded. The Government shut down, the economy collapsed, and no one had use for a fantasy television show.

Jensen had returned to Texas, but by 2022, he was divorced from Danneel and seeing his kids every weekend. She’d moved on, and Jared was busy with his charities, and Jensen felt alone. Acting was his life, but he had no interest in any script his agent sent. Aside from one play in Austin, that hadn’t done badly, he’d only been behind the camera on his last few jobs.

The world kept getting worse, and Jensen felt helpless watching. He joined Jared in his charitable work, doing what they could for the people they could reach. It gave Jensen a little more purpose, and he threw himself into it.

One thing led to another, and he’d run for office, winning the senate seat in Texas for the Democrats. His popularity was huge, and by the time he was 52, he’d made major changes in Texas law. In all his years, he’d never imagined himself in politics, but his team was amazing, and they’d pushed for a run to the White House 2032.

No one ever expected him.

No one expected his popularity.

Jensen never expected to be waking up today, facing the prospect of being the 48th President of the United States Of America.

Mel was moving things around in the other room, no doubt picking out his suit to wear today. God, he was nervous. For years, he’d been in front of crowds, sometimes including hundreds of screaming fans. But this… they’d projected one of the closest votes in history, and he knew there would be at least a few Supernatural fans among the bunch.

They’d changed the world, and Jensen couldn’t afford to let them down. He wouldn’t let them down.

He was halfway through brushing his teeth when Mel knocked on the door. Leaning over with his toothbrush in his mouth, he grinned at her and she smiled back. “Y/N said you need to be downstairs in fifteen minutes,” she informed him, and Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, tell her I’ll be there.” He shut the door, finishing off brushing and flossing, before running his fingers through his short bed hair. Maybe he didn’t look so bad for an old guy.

He left the bathroom, finding Mel gone, and his suit laid out on the bed. Dressing quickly, he avoided turning the television on to watch the news - he didn’t need to increase his nerves. Checking his reflection, he walked out of the bedroom, jogging down the steps of the rented house, nodding at the secret service men at the bottom. “Jeff, Leon,” he greeted, and they both bowed their heads.

Jensen would never get used to that.

Turning a corner into the kitchen, he saw Y/N perched at the counter. A quick glance around to see if anyone was watching, and he grinned, sneaking up behind her. She squealed with his hands grasped her middle, before the sound was cut off by his mouth. “Jensen,” she scolded, as he turned her in the seat. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry,” he murmured, pressing his lips to hers, only to have her push him off. “What’s wrong?”

“Not here,” she ground out. “Anyone could see.”

Jensen sighed, shaking his head. “What does it matter?”

“You’re gonna be elected  President today, Jen.”

He rolled his eyes. “And?”

“I’m a divorcee, you’re a divorcee -”

“And it’s 2032, Y/N, no one cares,” Jensen cut her off, waving away her concern. “I don’t get why you don’t want to go public. We’re not doing anything wrong.”

“I’m your personal assistant,” she replied, pushing at his chest. “It would be bad publicity.  _ Especially _ today.” 

Jensen grunted in irritation walking around the counter to grab a cup of coffee. “Well, when it isn’t bad publicity…” he started, pouring out the hot brown liquid without looking at her. “I would like to take you on a date.”

She chuckled at that. “Jensen, we’ve been fucking for a year, I think a date is a step backwards.”

“Fine,” he shrugged, sipping his drink and putting it down on the counter. “Then how about you marry me?”

Her eyes went wide, and her jaw went slack, and Jensen grinned at her response. “Jen, I… I…”

“Come on. I would never have gotten here without you. I love you, and I want you to be by my side,” he insisted, taking her hands. She trembled in his hold, eyes darting nervously to the door, hearing footsteps. “The best day of my life was when Jared introduced us.”

“Jen, I -”

“Say yes,” he repeated, smiling at her adoringly. The footsteps grew closer, and Y/N’s face was flushed as she tried to make sense of what he was asking. “I love you, Y/N.”

“Yes,” she breathed, snatching her hands back just as Lucy, Jensen’s campaign manager walked in, with Jared in tow. Y/N ran a finger through her hair nervously, and Jensen grinned at the newcomers, ignoring Jared’s knowing wink.

It was straight to business from there. They ran through the schedule, which was tight, and then onto security detail. Jared would be in the VIP area, along with Y/N, although she was there in a more official capacity. Jensen probably wouldn’t see her all day, at least, not until the count tonight. Even then, the eyes of the world would be on him, and he couldn’t touch her outside of official business.

He hated hiding this secret from the world. He hated not being able to touch the woman he loved.

“Jensen,” Jared called, nudging his long-time friend with his shoulder. Jensen was alone for less than three minutes at a time, and he’d escaped a press conference to run to the bathroom. “Did you ask her?” The blossoming smile on his friend’s face gave him away, and Jared was instantly like an excited puppy. “What did she say?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jensen replied, spotting Lucy coming his way. “She said yes.”

Jared fist pumped the air, turning and seeing Lucy, schooling his expression. “Hi, Lucy.” She smiled at him, before shooing him away. “See ya later, Mr President,” Jared winked, backing away and giving Jensen the thumbs up.

“We’ve got ten minutes, Jensen. You okay?”

Jensen smiled. “Nervous,” he chuckled.

“You got this,” Lucy replied, patting his shoulder. “We’re gonna start with your statement, then we’ll be waiting for the official counts to come in. Anything I can get you?”

_ I want Y/N _ . He ignored the thought, shaking his head and allowing her to guide him back down the corridor. Double doors opened into the backstage area of an auditorium, and Jensen followed the directions up onto the stage.

From there, it was all go, no stop. The campaigning was done, the votes were cast, now it was just a waiting game. In the meantime, Jensen had interviews and mingling to do, and he didn’t get a second to himself - there was a security guard with him even when he used the bathroom.

It was down to six votes. If Jensen got the last three states, he would win. It was nail-biting for everyone.

Two states. Another for the Republican.

Whoever got the next state won.

“Jensen…” Lucy’s voice was a gasp, as she clutched his arm. “Jen…”

The entire auditorium fell silent as the news played on the big screen. Along the bottom in big letters, the announcers words were typed;  _ “Jensen Ackles is the 48th President Of The United States” _ . 

The sound was deafening as the crowd erupted into celebration, and Jensen found himself surrounded by hugs and congratulations, and he just stood there, stunned.

A secret serviceman grabbed Lucy, whispering in her ear, and her eyes went wide. “Gunman spotted,” someone called, and the jubilation in the room turned to terror. Jensen found himself being pulled backwards, moved out of the sight of the crowd. Y/N was by the door, fear clouding her expression, and Jensen reached out to grab her, uncaring that someone would say something.

He couldn’t have her in danger.

They were dragged down a back hallway, and Jensen lost sight of Lucy, not recognizing any of the officers around him. Y/N clung to him, and the jerk of her body came before he heard it.

The thick squelch of blood and flesh, of bone being shattered by a bullet. Y/N gasped and arched, blood splattering her front and Jensen couldn’t stop the animalistic scream of rage that left his throat. The security detail crowded around him, but Jensen didn’t care for himself.

Y/N was shaking and bleeding in his arms, and he lowered her to the ground, clutching her wound as if he could stop it bleeding. She was crying, and he could feel his own cheeks wet with his grief. “We’ll get you to a hospital,” he murmured, nodding. “You’ll be fine.”

He was lying.

She didn’t say anything - her lungs were filling with blood, and it was only seconds later that she stopped breathing. 

He felt the second bullet and never heard it.


End file.
